Lucky Game
by LuluxKiki
Summary: What happens when a certain otaku's dad and her teacher plays the same online game? Adventure and maybe even a little bit of death. First story but no mercy!
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Game

_**Hello! This story will contain my two loves, Lucky Star and Final Fantasy(in this case Final Fantasy 11) I always feel that certain Lucky Star characters were just made for each other and in this case we got the hot young teacher Nanako Kuroi and the perverted but caring dad, Soujirou Izumi. So what would happen when the two of them meet in the game world? Let's find out. This takes place during the prime of FFXI, hence before ToAU, and the battle add-on which ruined the game. **_

In game chat will be _italic _

Real life talk will be plain.

Sighing, Soujirou Izumi nervously enters the room with a certain girl reading a book.

"_Might as well get it over it with." He thought. _

"Hey Konata, you got a minute?" he asked peeking his head through the door.

"Uh huh" she replied Her green emerald eyes meeting his amber eyes for a second then falling back to the place where she stop in the book.

"So…is it interesting?" asked Soujirou, while taking a seat in front of his beloved daughter.

"Yea…Unique" Konata replied in a familiar way that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Oh that's good" he stated, relived to of broken the ice.

Closing his eyes for a sec and then reopened with eyes of determination he made a statement that been on his mind for a long time.

"Konata, I am thinking of getting remarried again so there it is okay."

"O Kay" she quickly replied.

"No, it's perfectly normal you'll be against the idea, Kanata is your real mom and she always will be" obviously ignoring his daughter nonchalant response."But that's not what…Huh?" He finally caught on.

"Konata, are you saying if I get remarry you okay with it?" he asked dumbfounded which got replied with a question.

"**Oh yea. So what's my new mom like?"** she asked with a smile, unbeknownst to him it was a test.

What's my new mom like? That loaded question was stuck on Soujirou's mind all night after he was asked that.

"What is her new mom like, I mean I can't rush into this thing. I only ask because I thought she would be against the idea, but instead she gave me the green light." He thought to himself, while sleeping on half of a king size mattress.

_Kanata_….Was the last thing he said before sleeping the lonely night away.

Being a freelance writer, means flexible hours and more free time to play certain types of games. He would usually wake up after his daughter would leave for school. If she wakes up for school that is. Making sure he heard the door closed, he opened his laptop and powered it on.

"_Nothing wrong with a little fun"_ he grinned...

"AHhhhhhh, I cannot believed I lost to it again, got to ask kiddo how she beat it!" he screamed after losing to a boss monster for the -ifh time. Looking at the screen of his laptop, he saw his reflection. "Am I lonely?" he said to himself. Sighing, he closed the laptop. "Is there anything else for me to do? I guess I can go look another fun game…Yea I think I will go look for one."

Changing out of his pajamas and into his street close which consist of blue jeans and a white t shirt, he could have been consider normal. He walked to the corner street game shop. He opened the door which was greeted by the door chimes which earned glares from everyone in it.

Why does that always happen, like when someone comes in a building, everyone inside have to look at them.

He ignored them and was greeted by his friend and fellow okatu, Hibiki. A man with great taste and great games, Soujirou comes to him for his gaming pleasure. The cashier winked at Soujirou and smirk, knowing the reason why he came to the store.

"Ahhh Soujirou, the guy I wanted to see, I see you already beat the last game you bought but there's a new game out and I think you would love it, but can't say much, you know. Normal people wouldn't understand," the friend noticing the glares towards him from the register. "Come come, Let's go to upstairs to the adult shop"

"Oh yea..! Gonna have some fun." grinned an almost too happy Soujirou, walking past a game stand. Knocking one of the game cases over, he stopped to pick it up and glanced at it.

_Final Fantasy XI_

"Hey Hibiki, tell me about this game." asked Soujirou, still looking at the cover then turning the case to the back.

"Oh, that game been out for a while, it's really well known, throughout the world. It's called Final Fantasy XI but it's way different then the other. Being an online game, tons of people got it. Got something called an Auto-Translator that lets you talk to other people in other languages."

"Ughh huh" was the only response the cashier got.

"I'll take it!" stated Soujirou after finish looking at the back.

**Join in the adventure with other fellow heroes.**

"But what about _Attack of the Coc.._.Ughhh the game I was telling you about!" asked a disappointed cashier.

"I'll take that too!" stated in the same fashion.

_**Tell me what you guys think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue (Con.)

Meet Nanako Kuroi.

Female. Teacher. Blonde. And most importantly gamer.

She always been on the attention of many minds. Many suitors come to her parents asking for her hand in marriage. But as usually and free minded as she is, denied them all. Her parents always wonder if they will ever get grand children. Nanako's response to that was that she is free willed and no one really caught her attention.

Her daily schedule always will include some sort of game activities. And to Konata she was maybe the one that influence her the most. But Nanako always felt empty. Alone? Maybe. She achieved a career of being a teacher, securing her future but is that all that she will get to do? Teach and go home and play games. Maybe an occasional outing with students but outside school, she doesn't have much interaction with anyone outside the video game world. One vacation week, all she have done was level her character on a MMO she was playing with some of her students.

"Anything wrong ma'am?" asked Konata, eyes in a blank stare.

"Oh no, why would anything be wrong," Nanako responded, noticing the black bags under Konata's eyes. "I can see someone kept playing after I logged off."

"Oh yea, you know me. Can't leave a comrade hanging on the battlefield" Konata, brushing the side of her head, mumbled. "Hey, I noticed when I play I always intend to play for only a hour...then it turns into 2 more hours…then 2 days.." she trailed off. "Why does that always happen?"

"Maybe because you don't have anything else to do, but we all know that you do since you haven't been turning in your homework lately" deadpanned her teacher. "I will have to have a talk with your parents, young lady. When is your mother free?"

"Oh my mom's dead. So she can't make It," Konata casually responded "But my dad is always available."

Nanako mentally slapped herself for forgetting that her mother passed away in a game conversation. "Sure, how about I give you some time to make up the work. If you don't make them up, I'll meet with your father in a month."

"Hawwwwt video game action today!" Miss Kuroi exclaimed! Even though no one was around to hear her, as she was in her apartment. She powered her computer on and mentally and physically prepares herself for a night's enjoyment.

Chips…check..

Soda…check..

Laptop…check..

(Seriously every time I talk to someone on game, they always have these things handy, personally I only have chips but blehhh soda.[No, thanks])

She then proceeds to double clicking the video game that she been playing for some months with some of her students. She was at the main menu screen and moments away from playing until….

_**We apologized for the inconvenience. We are performing an emergency all server maintenance. **_

Nanako cried. And she cried herself to bed, even though it was only 3 in the afternoon. "why god, why"

She repeated and repeated in her head. Deciding it was too early to sleep. She got dressed for a night errr afternoon outing. Casually dressing in a black sweat pants and matching hood, she was a bit too comfortable walking throughout the streets. Men would turned their head for a second to see a blonde beauty but the way she presented herself, made them lose interest. Nanako knew this but paid no mind to them. If they didn't like it, screw them right? She continued on to a corner and enter a store. The doorbell chimed. And all the people inside stop what they're doing and see who came in.

Seriously, people do that all the time

"Ahhhh Nanako-Chan, how are you today, dressing so….yea how are you today" Asked the cashier.

"Good good," she slapped the cashier, hearing the remark he was about to make. "The servers are down today so I felt like a new game would be good for now. And no I do not want any questionable games, Hibiki. I am a teacher you know." She looked at him with eyes open.

"Yeah yeah, one of my regulars bought that game" he pointed at the stand of Final Fantasy, "how about that?"

"Another MMO? No what are you crazy" she said and to her surprise he nodded. "I am playing one right now!"

"Well you see, you can play it free for a month and who knows you might like it, hell I even will help you out in it. Here" he handed her a sheet of paper that entitled "Friend Pass". This enable her to play for free without the need to actually buy the game.

"Oh thank you, you know if you weren't a perverted and pedophile I would date you." She shot him.

Hibiki fell back, "Now you cannot say that infront of my customers!"

She waved goodbye, taking the cd and slip of paper.

"Funny thing is that he didn't deny them…."

_I admit that I was rushing this prologue, anxious to get into the story faster but I promise that the story will be great. _


End file.
